What Does Love Have To Do With Anything
by Kairiangel035
Summary: Things are going great for Kairi, great friends, great family, and a great boyfriend, but what happens when she starts falling for her older sister's boyfriend Cloud.
1. Chapter 1 Destroy Selphie

**What Does Love Have to do with Anything**

** Chapter 1: Destroy Selphie**

"Do you have everything you need for school?" Tifa asked me as she cleaned up the kitchen.

"Yeah," I called down to her. Tifa is my older sister. She has shoulder length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She also has a pretty face and the body of a model; I guess that's why she couldn't keep the boys off of her in high school. After I quickly ran the brush through my rose red hair, I grabbed my school bag and ran out the door, only to run into something hard.

I fell back a little when someone caught me and asked, "Are you alright Kairi?"

"Yeah, thanks cloud." I smiled and looked up at him. Cloud is Tifa's boyfriend and I have to admit, he is pretty hot. He has soft spiky blond hair, (I swear his hair defies gravity because he doesn't use gel) and sad, gentle blue eyes. He also has a built body, but it wasn't overly done.

"I'm in a hurry, see ya later." I said quickly as I hugged him and ran out.

"Hey Sora," I smiled when I got to school.

"About time." He laughed as he ruffled my hair a little. Then we went to meet Riku and Selphie who were sitting on the stairs.

Selphie was all over Riku when we arrived. I feel bad for Riku, the only reason he's going out with her is because she practically threatened his life.

"Seriously Sora, how much gel do you use in the morning?" Riku asked when we arrived.

Sora ran his fingertips along one of his brunet spikes and looked down sheepishly. "I don't use gel." He muttered.

"Oh yeah, your hair defies gravity." Riku Laughed as he pushed some of his long silver hair back.

We all started laughing then, except for Selphie, who was nibbling Riku's neck.

"Would you stop that?" he shouted as he pushed her off.

"If you don't let me I'll black mail you." She growled.

Riku sighed and turned to us mouthing the words _help me._

Sora and I looked at each other and then Sora mouthed to him _sorry can't. _Luckily for Riku the first bell rang and Selphie had to leave us.

"You better give me your Facebook." She called to him.

"Screw you." He muttered under his breath. "Bad enough you text me like a bazillion times a day."

"Seriously?" Sora asked shocked.

"Yeah," Riku said as he handed his cell to Sora.

"AHH! EWW! Why would you do that?" Sora exclaimed as he went through the texts.

"I know right?" Riku said as he took his phone back.

"Naked photos, dirty texts…that's just…" Sora shuddered and made gagging noises.

"I even told her to stop. I swear the girl put video cameras in my house." Riku mumbled as we walked into the classroom.

"You should file a restraining order." I suggested as I sat in my desk.

"No kidding." Riku laughed as he took his seat.

Sora Smiled and passed me a folded sheet of paper. I smiled and unfolded it and it read _are you up for operation: Destroy Selphie? _I smiled and wrote; _just tell me what to do._

After fourth hour I met up with a blonde hair girl, "Hey Namine, how would you like being Riku's girlfriend for twenty minutes?" I smiled.

She turned to me and her blue eyes filled with shock. "What? But what about Roxas?"

"Don't worry about it, Roxas is in on this. We're trying to break Selphie and Riku up." I explained.

The shock slowly drained her eyes and she smiled. "Alright, what do I need to do?" she asked

"Your job is simple." I smiled as I explained what she had to do.

"Woot, look at Riku's new girl." A blond, spiky hair boy announced as he stood on the table.

"What did you say Roxas?" Selphie asked as anger burned in her eyes.

"Are you that blind?" he swung his hands in the air to add enthusiasm to what he was saying.

Selphie turned and saw Riku with Namine on his lap. They were both doing well, they both looked well…happy.

"Riku," Selphie growled as she stopped over to his table. "What is this?" she yelled. There was so much anger in her voice that everyone in the cafeteria stopped their conversations to look at them.

"I'm just hanging out with my girlfriend, are you that stupid?" Riku asked, sounding shocked.

Selphie growled, picked up Riku's pop and dumped it on his head. "You're the idiot! We had a good thing and you threw it away! Consider us over!" She yelled and slapped Riku across the face before walking away.

Sora, Roxas and I all looked shocked for a moment and then looked over at Namine and Riku and smiled. When they were sure Selphie was gone, they walked back over to our table and sat down.

"High five Nami!" Roxas yelled as he held his hand out towards her, which she smacked with enthusiasm.

"Great Job you two." Sora smiled.

"The plan worked, how's your face feeling?" I asked Riku.

"It feels fine now; I'm kind of sticky though. But at least I'm rid of her." He laughed.

We all laughed and went back to eating our lunches like nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2 Love is in the Air

**Chapter 2: Love is in the air**

"That was amazing!" Sora laughed as he walked me home after school.

I laughed as well, "The look on her face was the better than I imagined. I didn't think she would react so strongly."

We were both laughing when he dropped me off at the door. "Do you want to go out with me tonight?"

I sighed, "Sorry I don't think I can. Cloud and Tifa are going out so I might have to watch the house."

He smiled, "that's okay. How about I rent a movie and we can stay at your house for the night."

"I'd like that." I smiled "You're the best Sora."

"Who said we had to go out to have a good time?" he laughed. "See you later." He said as he kissed me.

I kissed back and smiled, "You better remember."

"How was your day?" Tifa asked as I walked in. I found her in the kitchen preparing dinner for me –heaven forbid I make myself anything or go hungry while she's out – at least she cared.

"It was good; we broke Selphie and Riku up. That was fun." I laughed.

Tifa smiled as well as she pushed some of her hair back. "That's a good thing, poor Riku deserves better than that.

"She's a psychotic bitch." I agreed.

"So is that what you and Sora were laughing about?" she asked as she turned the stove off.

"That's what it was." I laughed. "Oh, Tifa, Sora says he's going to come over tonight, is that okay?" I quickly asked.

"Hmm…do I have to worry about you guys being alone?" Tifa asked teasingly.

I blushed a little, "No."

"Well, it is a Friday night so I don't see the problem." She smiled as she left to go change.

I followed her up the stairs and turned off to go into my room. I set my backpack next to the edge of my bed and lay on my stomach. I reached down and pulled out a binder of my homework and a pencil and started working on it. I figured I might as well get that out of the way and have the weekend to myself, plus I had nothing better to do right now anyway. I finished my homework in record time which left me with nothing better to do, so I pulled out the book I started reading and read that for a while. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until Sora was waking me up.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

Sora smiled, "Just after six-thirty."

I quickly looked at my alarm clock, "Are Cloud and Tifa still here?"

"Yeah, but their getting ready to leave," Sora said nodding toward my door.

I quickly ran past him and took the stairs two at a time. "I thought I was going to miss you." I said, slightly breathy.

"No, you made it." Cloud said as he was putting his jacket on.

"Should Sora and I watch the bar tonight?" I asked Tifa.

"No, I shut it down for the night. You and Sora just enjoy yourselves." She smiled as she zipped up her sweatshirt.

I quickly hugged Tifa goodbye and waved as she walked out. Sora waved his goodbyes and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bye Cloud." I waved. He nodded back at me and the strangest thing happened. As he turned around his arm brushed up against mine and it felt like electricity was flowing through my veins and my heart started racing. I silently gasped and blushed, not sure what just happened.

"C'mon Kairi, lets go." Sora smiled as he took my hand. I smiled back and followed him to the couch and he put the movie in. I honestly couldn't tell you what happened after the half way point. Somewhere in the movie, Sora wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips. I was slightly taken by surprised but I kissed him back and things accelerated from there- we didn't have sex, but we ended up in a pretty heated make out session- so none of us were paying attention to the movie.

After the movie it was late and Sora had to leave. "Well, do you think it's okay if I come back over tomorrow?" Sora asked when we were standing in front of the door.

"Of course you can, why wouldn't it be okay?" I smiled.

He blushed and smiled back, "I was just making sure."

I laughed, "Yeah it's fine."

"I love you, more than anything." He said as he grabbed the door handle, "No matter what."

"I know, and I love you too." I replied as I quickly hugged him.

When Sora was gone I went up to my room and got ready for bed. I never completely forgot about the Cloud incident from earlier and my heart started racing. I lied down on my bed and thought a lot. Did I love Sora? Yes. Could I live without Sora? No, that much I knew. Did I love Cloud? When I thought this my heart started racing, possibly. Did he love me? More than likely not. Could I live without him? Yes. Right before I fell asleep I came to a conclusion that it was just a crush and it would pass in time. My heart belonged to Sora and that's the way it was meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3 Strange Emotions

**Chapter 3: Strange Emotions**

"Where is he?" I asked myself as I paced back and forth across my room. Sora was never let to come see me, but today he was really late. After about fifteen minutes of mindless pacing I decided I would go over to his house instead.

"Where are you going?" Tifa asked as she looked up from making a drink for a customer.

"I'm going over to Sora's; he hasn't shown up yet today." I told her as I fumbled with the zipper on my coat.

"Just be careful out there, would you like a flashlight or something?" Tifa offered as I put my shoes on

I shook my head, "Nah, I know my way around, I'll be okay."

Tifa looked at me for a minute, and then nodded as she walked into the bar. I quickly ran out of the house and kept walking at a fast pace. Sora's house is roughly a half mile away from mine. Usually the walk isn't that bad during the day, but the nights were creepy and it was cold out. When I finally made it to Sora's street I ran as fast as I could and quickly knocked on the door. I was hoping Sora would open the door, but it was his older brother Zack who got it. Zack had deep blue eyes and black hair that spiked in the back. He was really cute and he was only a year older than Cloud.

"Hey Kai, what are you doing here?" he asked smiling at me.

"Hey Zack, is Sora here?" I asked.

"Aww, you just missed him, he left a few minutes ago to go to the store and then he was going to your house." He said as he pulled his lower lip back and looked at me apologetically.

I sighed and then smiled at him, "Thanks Zack." I said as I walked down the stairs and waved at him. He waved back at me before shutting the door.

I slowly walked home, watching as the cracks on the sidewalk passed by. I was almost home when I heard some commotion going on in the alleyway behind Tifa's bar. Like the idiot I am sometimes, I walked down the ally to see what was going on. It was just some drunken men, doing stupid crap that drunken men usually do, so I turned around to head back home.

"Hey cutie, why not come back and party with us." One of the men asked. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

One of them grabbed my shoulder and slammed me against the wall. "Give me your money." He demanded as he pulled out a knife and held it to my throat.

"Hey, hey, easy now, this one's to pretty to kill." The last one laughed.

"Now that you mention it, she is pretty hot." The second one laughed as he put his knife away.

"We could have some fun with her." The first one chuckled as he leaned against the wall next to me and started running his hand up my leg.

I screamed a little and kicked him in the balls. The other two watch their buddy fall to the ground and I quickly punched the second one in the head, but instead of letting me go, he lifted me off the wall and slammed me into it again.

I gasped and screamed louder as my skull started to feel like it was on fire. The third guy laughed as he started unzipping my coat. I just closed my eyes and hoped it would be over quickly. Just when I thought there was no way out I heard someone walk into the alleyway.

"Let her go." He said sternly.

The men just laughed and turned to him. The two that were on me let me go and started heading for the guy. "And if we don't?" the third one laughed.

I opened my eyes to see Cloud standing at the entrance. I wanted to tell him to run but he took them all out like they were nothing. I watched in shock and fell to my knees as the three men ran away.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked as he kneeled next to me.

I didn't know what to do; I don't even know why I did what I did next. I climbed into his lap and hugged him. "Thank you." I said as I looked up at him.

"I'm just glad your okay." He said as he held me.

What I did next surprised us both; I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. At first he didn't do anything and I felt stupid, but after a second he kissed me back but broke it quick. We both looked at each other horrified and we scrambled to get up.

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't be. You hurry inside, I'll follow in later." He told me.

I nodded and I quickly ran inside, my heart still racing. How was I going to tell Sora what happened? And to make things worse, he was standing right in front of the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4 Awkward Situations

** Chapter 4: Awkward Situations**

"Hey Sora...I just went to your house to see you." I said feeling really weird about this whole situation.

"That's what Tifa was just telling me." He smiled as he took my hand and pulled me into hug me. My cheeks burned and my stomach twisted with guilt. _I don't deserve someone like this. _I thought to myself.

"Oh, Tifa, Cloud's on his way here." I told her quickly.

"How do you know that?" she asked surprised, obviously she wasn't expecting Cloud today.

"I bumped into him on the street." I shrugged as I pulled away from Sora. _More like I was giving him lip service! _I yelled at myself.

"Oh, that's thoughtful of him to stop by." she smiled as she mixed together a margarita. By the look in her eye, I could tell her and Cloud had something really special, could you say that the guilt was _definitely_ eating away at me.

"C'mon Sora lets uhh... go somewhere else so we're not in the way." I said quickly grabbing him by the arm and dragging him.

"It was nice seeing you again Tifa!" Sora called out. "Your in a hurry tonight." Sora pointed out when we got to my room and I slammed the door behind me.

"Oh really? I haven't noticed." I laughed nervously. "It's probably because I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Zack had me running around everywhere today. You know how he gets when he doesn't want to do anything." he rolled his eyes, "He spent the whole day texting Aerith for crying out loud!" he threw his hands up in exasperation.

I started laughing, "Yeah, Zack's a lady's man." I giggled. Sora started laughing to.

"Ain't that the truth." Sora smiled.

Just then there was a knock at the door. We both turned to see Cloud walking in, carrying a tray of snacks. My heart started to race and I felt my face get hot, I hope I wasn't blushing.

"Tifa said you guys would like these." Cloud said as he placed the tray on my dresser, no emotion on his face.

"Thanks Cloud, Could you tell Tifa that we thank her as well." I said as I took the tray and brought it over to Sora.

"Sure." he said as he left the room.

"What was that about?" Sora asked me when he left.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, you just looked uncomfortable talking to him." he pointed out.

"Oh, he's just very intimidating to me." I smiled shyly. "He's all dark and quiet all the time, its kind of scary." I lied. Another wave of guilt knotted up my stomach, how much longer could I lie to him.

"Yeah, I guess I understand." he smiled as he pulled out a T.V. Tray and put the snack tray on it. "You just need to relax."

"Right, Relax." I said as I stiffened up.

Sora laughed as he pulled me on the bed and put a movie in. "Your really weird today."

"Umm....thank you?" I said as I grabbed a cracker and some cheese of the tray.

He laughed some more, "Just relax." he told me again as he sat next to me.

The whole night I acted like nothing was wrong and he bought the whole act. Okay, so I was able to keep the truth from him for one night, but what guarantee do I have that I can hide this from him forever?


	5. Chapter 5 A Week With Cloud

** Chapter 5: A Week With Cloud**

The next morning I slept late. It was easy to escape from reality when you were sleeping. Honestly, I didn't want to face the drama of my life. When I finally decided to get up, I just stared at the sun shining trough the window on my ceiling. It took me a few minutes before I decided to roll over and look at the clock. When I finally got around to it, the clock said it was one-thirty in the afternoon. I sighed and threw the blankets off of me and climbed out of bed. I took my time getting dressed and slowly walked into the kitchen. When I finally got down, Tifa was standing by the door with a suitcase at her feet.

"Where are you going?" I asked her as I pulled a Mountain Dew out of the fridge.

She looked at me and smiled apologetically, "I have a business trip to go on. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I just got the call this morning."

I cracked open the can and shrugged. "It's okay, things come up." I told her as I took a drink of pop.

"I'm glad you understand." she smiled as she grabbed her suitcase. "Oh, by the way...I asked Cloud to come in and check on you while I'm gone."

I almost spit out my pop, "Tifa, I'm old enough to take care of myself." I whined. There was no way Cloud was going to be anywhere near me.

"I know." she said innocently, "He's just going to check on you from time to time."

"How long are you going to be gone?" I asked kind of panicked.

"Only a week." she said.

_Someone just shoot me now. _I said to myself. I took a deep breath and smiled, "A weeks not that long."

Tifa walked over and hugged me and kissed my cheek, "I'll see you in a week." she said as she walked back to the door and picked up her suitcase.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes again when I heard the door shut. I stood in the big empty kitchen by myself. It was quiet, all I could hear was the clock ticking and my heart beating. I looked around the kitchen then I looked at the counter which I had put my Mountain Dew can on. I stared at the green can with red and white writing on it for a few minutes. Then I picked up the can, quickly drank the rest of it, threw the can in the recycling and ran out the door. I had no idea where I was going but eventually my feet led me down a familiar street, Sora's street. When I got to his house, I quickly knocked on the door and started bouncing on the porch impatiently. When Zack finally opened the door, he gave me a weird look.

"Hey Kairi, Sora's not here today. He's at fencing practice with Riku and then their doing something else for the rest of the day." He explained.

"I know Zack." I sighed, "Can you just let me in, I want to get away from the bar for a little bit."

He looked at me for a minute, then he shrugged and stepped to the side to let me in. "Make yourself at home." he told me.

I walked in at sat down on the couch and started watching whatever strange show that Zack was watching. "So, how's work going?" I asked after a few minutes just to start a conversation.

"It's good. Reno and Rude are starting to get on my nerves, but otherwise I'm enjoying the job." He smiled as he pulled his phone out of his pocked.

"That's good, I thought Shinra would for sure drive you up the wall." I laughed.

"Nah it's great, I have some friends there too." he said as he started texting.

"Really? Who are you friends with?" I asked.

"Nobody really, just Sephiroth and Angeal. He smiled as he flipped his phone shut.

My jaw dropped open, "Nobody? They're the best of the best." I said exasperated.

He just laughed at me, "I know."

"How has Aerith been doing?" I asked when I was able to pull myself together again.

"She's been great. She finally got the flower shop going. She's been getting a lot of business." he said.

"That's good. I'm sure people love it. Not many flowers grow in Midgar." I pointed out. "Oh, do you know where Cloud is today?"

"He's hanging out with Vincent." he said as he got up and headed toward the kitchen.

It was quiet for a while. Twenty minutes later Zack came back in carrying two plates of cheesy pasta and putting a plate and fork down on the coffee table in front of me. "Thank you." I said as I picked the plate up and took a bite, "Holy crap Zack, this is amazing. You can really cook." I said surprised.

"Well someone has to cook well. We all know Sora can't cook to save his life." he said as he rolled his eyes.

It was dark when we finished dinner. "C'mon I'll take you home." Zack offered when he finished cleaning the dishes.

"No, that's okay." I smiled as I stood up.

"No, I'll take you home. I'm heading that way anyhow." he said as he opened the door.

"Going to see Aerith?" I teased.

"Maybe." he smiled.

I sat on the porch and watched as Zack took his motorcycle out of the garage and quickly made sure there was nothing wrong with it. After a few minutes he hopped on and started the engine. "Get on and hold on tight." he called to me.

I ran over and threw my legs over the bike and wrapped my arms around Zack's waist and buried my face into his back. I have to admit, not only was he hot, but he smelled good too. Within seconds of getting myself situated, we were flying down the road. I laughed as my hair flew around my face. This was the first time I was ever on a motorcycle and I have to admit, it was fun.

When I got back to the house Cloud was there. "Welcome back." he said when I walked through the door.

"Thanks." I sighed as I ran my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Is there anything you need?" he offered.

"No, I'm just going to take a shower and head to bed." I said. "it is a school night after all." I said as I ran up the stairs.

"Alright." he said as he watched me.

I quickly showered and crawled into bed. _This is easy. _I thought to myself. _I only have to avoid him for six more days. _

"Okay class, I'd like to introduce you to our new student." the teacher explained. I looked up from my drawing to see a girl with short black hair and deep blue eyes. In many ways, she looks a lot like me when I was younger.

The girl blushed as all eyes were on her, "Hello, I'm Xion." she said.

"She's almost as shy as you." I whispered to Namine.

"I know." Namine whispered back.

"Okay Xion, why don't you take that empty seat next to Kairi. Kairi will you please raise your hand." the teacher asked. I raised my hand in the air and Xion quickly took the seat next to me.

"Hello Xion, I'm Kairi." I smiled as I held my hand out.

She smiled and took my hand, "It's nice to meet you Kairi."

"And that my friend Namine." I said pointing to Namine.

Namine and Xion smiled at each other. The day went smoothly and Xion fit right in with our gang. After the first day, Xion had friends to call her own. The only problem we ran into was after school when Selphie started some crap with Xion.

"I saw the way you were looking at him! You think you can just waltz in here with your cute innocent looks and take him from me? I don't think so!" Selphie shouted as she shoved Xion to the ground.

Xion looked at her in complete shock and I quickly ran in between them. "Knock it off Selphie." I growled as I took a defensive position in front of Xion.

"This is all your fault Kairi!" she yelled as she punched me in the face.

I wiped the blood from my lip and tackled her to the ground, scraping my knee while I was at it. "Go home Xion!" I called out as Selphie clawed at my arms. I smacked her across the face, not only because she was leaving bloody marks on my arm, but because she was starting some shit with Xion. After she bit me, I lost it and punched her in the nose, which made a satifying crunch. I let her up when she started screaming and blood started running down her face. I laughed as I watched her run and I headed home myself.

There was a knock on the bathroom door when I was bandaging my leg. When the door opened I looked up to see Cloud. "Get out of here!" I yelled as I throw the box of band-aids at his head. Unforutnatly he avoided it and walked in anyway.

"Do you want some help?" he asked.

"No." I said sounding pissed off as I dapped my cuts with a wet washcloth. "I said I was fine." I growled as he look the cloth from he and started cleaning my wounds.

"I know." he said not looking up. I eventually just gave up and sat on the ground. "Looks like you got in a pretty bad fight." he said as he started bandaging my leg.

"Yeah I met a new friend today, then Selphie started pushing her around, so I let her have it." I shrugged.

"Tifa tought you to fight well." he smiled as he looked into my eyes. That was it for me, I got lost in his eyes. My heart started to race and I leaned in, this time he didn't hesitate. He leaned in and kissed me passionatly on the lips. My heart picked up it's pace and my fingers got tangled in his hair as I pulled myself closer to him. He was older than me I knew that, even his kiss was more experienced then mine. My cuts were all but forgotten now. Every part of me was telling me this was wrong, and I knew that. But I couldn't fight it anymore. When we broke apart, we looked at eachother. We both knew this was wrong, but we couldn't help ourselves. I was scared now, how was I going to face Sora again?  
"Let's get you fixed up." Cloud offered as he pulled out a band-aid. This was going to be a long week.


	6. Chapter 6 Engagement

** Chapter 6: Engagement **

On Saturday I spent the night at Namine's. Tifa was coming home the next day and I just needed to get away from Cloud. I bet Sora was getting suspicious of me, I would be suspicious of myself if I saw me acting the way I was.

"What's on your mind?" Namine asked as she painted her toes. Leave it to Namine to know when I'm thinking about something.

"Oh...it's nothing." I told her with a nervous giggle.

I really need to stop with the nervous giggles. Namine sat on the edge of the bed with me and looked me straight in the eye. "What has been up with you the past couple of days?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I lied as I stood up.

Namine knows me way to well to let me go without saying anything. She grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed and I fell on my back. Then she got on top of me and pinned my arms against the bed. I could tell I wasn't going anywhere until I told her everything. "Quit lying." she said sternly. "Now, your going to tell me everything."

"Well...I may or may not have been dating Cloud." I quickly shouted.

Namine gasped and got off of me so I could sit up. "Kairi, what are you thinking? He's Tifa's boyfriend. And what about Sora, did you ever think about what it would do to him if he knew?" She shouted.

I sat back on the edge of the bed and rubbed my wrists where her finger nails dug in. "I don't know what's gotten into me. As for Sora, he's to never know about this." I mumbled as I looked at the white carpeting.

"This is bad, this is really, really bad." she kept telling herself.

"I know, that's why I came here tonight. I'm trying to stay away from him. Tifa will be back in the morning and all of this will be over." I said mainly to myself.

"you just keep telling yourself that." Namine said as she got up to grab her sketch pad.

I gasped and looked at her, "Namine, you were in love with two boys at once. You can help me!" I yelled.

She dropped her pencil and looked at me, "Kairi, that was different. I wasn't dating both of them at the same time, hell I wasn't dating any of them at the time."

I looked down and gave her the best puppy look I could to guilt her into this, "Please Nami, I really need you. Now more than ever." I said in a depressing tone.

She sighed as she walked over to the bed carrying the sketch pad with her. "Okay I guess I can try, but there's no guarantee that I can help."

"Thank you Nami!" I cheered as I hugged her tightly.

She just rolled her eyes at me and started explaining. "So you don't want to love Cloud anymore right?" Namine asked and I nodded. "Alright, so just stay away from him and think bad things about him or something. Or just keep telling yourself he's Tifa's boy." she rambled as she started sketching in her pad.

"That's it?" I asked, I couldn't see how this would help me.

"Yeah, and you also love Sora, so hang around with Sora more often and just let your love for him overtake you." she said.

I sighed and laid back on the bed. "My life's hell." I said to her as I looked at the ceiling.

"Well your at that point in life where everything seems to fall apart around you, except nobody else falls in love with there sister's boyfriend." she teased.

I reached back, grabbed a pillow and threw it at her head. "Your mean!" I shouted as she laughed at me.

I didn't sleep that well through the night. I kept having weird dreams, I kept tossing and turning, but most of all I just couldn't fall asleep. After breakfast I went back home. When I walked down to my street, it looked like quite a few people where there, just guessing because there were a lot of cars parked in front of my house.

"Hey Kai, how was you night with Namine?" Tifa smiled when I walked through the door. She was in a really good mood today, a lot more than her normal good mood.

"Uhh...it was....fun?" I said still confused, "is there someone here, because there's a lot of cars parked outside." I asked pointing outside.

"Yeah, all our friends are here." Tifa said casually.

"Okay, is there something going on today that I missed?" I asked, now I was really confused.

"Yeah I guess something's going on." Tifa laughed.

"What is it?" I asked, this whole beating around the bush thing was getting annoying.

"Cloud and I are getting married!" she cheered.

For some reason my heart ached when she said that, I should be happy for her, not upset about it. I put on a smile for her the best I could and hugged her. "That's awesome Tifa."

When I walked into the leaving room everyone was waiting for us. She wasn't kidding when she said all our friends were here. The first people I saw were Zack sitting on the couch and Aerith in his lap. Aerith was a very pretty girl. She had long brunette hair that she usually kept in a twisted pony tail that was always held up with a ribbon Zack bought her the day she met. She also had emerald green eyes that were always warm and inviting. In the corner of the room I saw Vincent leaning against the wall with Yuffie standing right next to him. Vincent was a very quiet guy. Honestly I didn't know him very well. He had long black hair that dropped below his shoulder blades and a red head band that was around his forehead, probably to keep his bangs out of his blood red eyes. Honestly he scared the crap out me for the longest time. Yuffie on the other hand was very hyper and talkative. She had very short black hair and brown eyes and like Vincent she also wore a head band around her forehead. I knew Yuffie pretty well, she used to babysit me when I was a kid. On the other side of the room I saw Cid and Reeve talking about airships. Cid had short blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was always stubbly and as you could already guess he was an airship Pilot. Reeve was a business man for Shinra. He had black wavy hair that came to his shoulder blades and black eyes. He also had more of a beard than Cid. But overall he was an interesting guy. Laying in front of the couch was Nanaki and Cait Sith. Nanaki was basically a red wolf with a flaming tail and the number XIII tattooed on his back leg. He was very quiet but very wise. Cait Sith was a robotic doll that looked like a black and white cat that wore a crown on his head. He was very out spoken in strange. Sora and Xion were also sitting on the couch with a space between them, more than likely meant for me. When I sat down between them, I smiled at Xion and rested my head on Sora's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked feeling my distress.

"Nothing, I just don't feel well." I told him, honestly it wasn't a lie. I felt horrible, I couldn't tell the only person I should trust anything. Now I was more worried than ever that my relationship with Sora was going to fall apart.


	7. Chapter 7 Secret Meeting

** Chapter 7: Secret Meeting**

The engagement party seem to last forever. While everyone else was having a good time and laughing, I was in my own little messed up world, my sick twisted reality that racked me with guilt. Sora stayed with me for a while after the party, I wasn't sure if keeping him around or pushing him away was worse.

He was very kind to me, just letting me rest and from time to time asking if I needed anything. It killed me inside that he cared so much and I betrayed him. After a while I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up I was lying in my bed, he must have carried me up. I rolled over and on my nightstand there was a folded sheet of paper with my name on it. When I opened the note I gasped because it was from Cloud. I quickly read the note that told me to meet him outside of town on the grassy hill with the old cherry blossom tree.

I quickly put on my shoes and ran out the door. It was really late so Tifa was already asleep. That was great news for me because I didn't need to explain where I was going. Even though I was running it still took me a while to get there. The tree was about five miles from my house so it took me a little over forty minutes to get there.

When I finally reached the will I sat under the tree and watched the flower pedals blow away in the breeze. As I waited for him I looked up and looked at the night sky. There was a full moon tonight and the stars were beautiful.

"Looks like you got my note." a voice called from the right side of the hill. I turned my head to see Cloud walking up.

I stood up as he walked to my side. "Of course it was in plain sight." I answered with a half smile.

Cloud smiled slightly "Hopefully, you'd have to be pretty blind to miss it."

I smiled back, "So why did you drag me all the way out here?"

"I just came to say goodbye." he said, the smile fading from his face.

"Goodbye?" I asked shocked. Sure I wanted the problem to be over with but I didn't want him out of my life for good.

"yeah tomorrow Tifa and I are going to move into a house a couple towns away." he said looking away. Not only was he leaving, he was taking my sister with.

"You can't just leave me." I said walking to him.

"I'm sorry, but we both know it's for the best. It's not good for us to be around each other." he said as he turned to walk away.

I quickly ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You can't go." I pleaded.

I held him for a few minutes as I buried my face in his chest. He stood still for a few minutes not doing anything, he didn't hug me or say anything. "Kairi, look at me." he gently said after a few minutes.

I shook my head, "No."

"Kairi, just look at me." he said a little more roughly

I held him tighter, "In order to look at you, I'd have to let you go and you'll leave."

"Trust me." he calmly said, brushing my hair back.

I took a deep breath and let go, slowly stepping back. Nothing prepared me for what happened next. He put his hands around my arms just below the shoulder and roughly kissed my lips. My eyes flew open with shock and then I kissed him back. The kiss was short but filled with more passion than any before. "Goodbye Kairi." he said as he turned and walked away.

I watched as he disappeared in the moonlight, the cherry blossoms blowing around him. As the tears started pouring down my cheeks, I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw Zack shaking his head in disbelief and turn away. "Zack wait!" I yelled chasing after him.

He turned around and looked at me, "Hey...Kairi." he said awkwardly.

"Don't tell Sora, please." I begged

"No, I'm not going to tell Sora." he said looking me dead in the eyes. I sighed in relief but before I could say anything else he said, "You're going to tell him."

My heart started to accelerate with fear, "But...I...I can't." I said with rushed panic.

"Don't worry, he's kind and understanding." he said as he turned away.

I stood on the hill by myself, alone and terrified. This was the worst thing that could ever happen.


	8. Chapter 8 Truth

** Chapter 8: Truth**

My life felt awkward after that run-in with Zack. I was afraid of myself, I was afraid of him, but most of all I was afraid of Sora. Cloud kept true on his promise, he and Tifa moved a couple towns away and I never saw him again. I always saw Tifa during the evenings because she had to run the bar. Luckly she doesn't know anything about what happened.

It was hard for me to sleep at night with all the guilt tying my stomach up in knots. If I could take back all I ever done I would. I would have never fallen in love with Cloud. I would never had been in a situation where I needed to hurt Sora. If this never happened I wouldn't need to worry when I was around Zack or have him hover when I was over as a constant reminder of what I needed to say.

The first week was hard. I couldn't even talk to Tifa. School was worse, Namine knew what was bothering me and it wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't have to stare in Sora's gentle caring eyes.

"What's wrong Kairi?" Xion asked me Friday during english, it was the only class we had alone together.

I smiled at her as I turned a page in _Romeo and Juliet_, "It's nothing really." I lied as I slowly read the words. I didn't want to read this book right now, I already knew how it went. Romeo and Juliet were from rivaling family's who fall in love. They secretly get married and shortly after Romeo kills Juliet's cousin and is banished. Afterward Juliet comes up with a plan for them to be together and sends a letter off to Romeo as she drinks a potion to put her to sleep. The letter never arrives to Romeo and he think's Juliet's dead so he buys poison and drinks it in her tomb next to her. Juliet awakens to a dead Romeo and takes her own life with his daggar...if only my situation could be that romantic and easy.

"Are you sure, you've seemed really spaced." She whispered as she only partally read the book.

"I'm just reading." I said as I tried to focus more on the book than her, for some reason I wanted nothing more than to spill my guts to her.

"I'm not talking about just now, I mean the whole week. Even Namine's been looking at you weird." Xion said marking her page as she gave up on reading.

"Just a bunch of girl drama." I said teasingly, trying to play it off like nothing.

"I want to know. Let me help you, you were the first friend I had here. You made me feel welcome and you broke Selphie's nose for me." She said looking at me with her innocent eyes.

I sighed and gave up. "I have to tell Sora that I kissed my sister's boyfriend," honestly there was a lot more than that, "and I'm just so scared to do it and his brother won't get off my back and it makes me feel even worse."

She nodded and I could tell that her feelings toward me didn't change. "That's quite a bit but knowing you, you'll make it through this. People make mistakes and Sora is kind and understanding."

I swallowed hard as a lump in the back formed. It made me feel worse about this, especially when everyone says Sora's kind and understanding. "Thank you, Xion." I whispered my voice shaking.

"Are you okay?" she whispered with concern as her finger brushed over the lower part of my cheek. It was only then I knew I was crying.

I sighed shakily as I wiped my eye's, "Can you leave class with me early today?" I asked her.

She nodded and picked up her bag and walked up to the teacher, making up some excuse for me to leave. After a minute she turned toward me and used her hand to motion me out of the room. I spent the rest of the hour crying in the girl's bathroom with Xion at my side.

Things were a little better for the rest of the day, I didn't feel so sick and I could actually laugh with my friends. It still hurt to look at Sora everytime he smiled at me and I could see how much he loved me.

I was at my locker getting my things to go home when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey Kairi." he said kindly as he stood next to me.

I turned to see Sora leaning against the locker next to mine. "Hey Sora, what's up." I kindly said as I shut my locker and swung my backpack onto my shoulder.

"Nothing, just coming to get you." He smiled as we started walking.

"Get me?" I laughed, that was the first time he phrased walking me home getting me.

"Yeah you could say that." he smiled as he laced his fingers through mine. "Tifa called and told me to take you home with me, your staying at my house for the night."

I started to panic on the inside but I just smiled at him. "That's great." I lied, that was the worst thing that could have happened.

The evening went okay, we watched movies and Zack made us dinner. Aerith dropped by around seven to drop my stuff off then she and Zack went out for the rest of the evening.

It was late when I finished showering and changing into my pajamas. Sora was nice enough to make me up a bed on the floor while I showered. "Thank you I smiled to him as I layed down on the floor and curled up in the blankets. It was surprisingly comfy as far as floor beds went.

Even though the bed was comfortable I still couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for hours as the guilt ate me alive. "Kairi?" I heard Sora call out after about an hour or so, I didn't realize that I was keeping him awake.

"Yeah." I whispered back at him, not sure what he wanted.

"Come up here and lay next to me." he said as I heard him scoot over and make room on the bed for me. I hesitated for a minute then slowly made my way over to the bed and covered up. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. His body was warm and I couldn't help but snuggle close to him. "Sounded like you were having a hard time sleeping." He whispered into my hair.

"Yeah, it wasn't because of the floor though." I whispered back teasingly burying my face into his chest.

He laughed and shortly after his breathing deepened and he was asleep. Laying in his arms I had a lot of time to think, and before I fell asleep I decided in the morning I would tell him about everything. I loved him and I didn't want to hide things from him anymore.

When I woke up the next morning, Sora was reading some form of fencing magazine Riku had given him at lunch the previous day. "Sora I need to tell you something." I quickly said before I could change my mind.

"I think I already know what you're going to say." he said not looking up from his magazine.

"How would you know?" I asked, hoping he was just teasing.

He sighed and put the magazine down, "You talk in your sleep." he whispered as he turned to look me in the eye. The pain in his eyes were clear and I covered my mouth filled with pain, knowing what I was going to say didn't come up the way I planned it to.


	9. Chapter 9 I'm Sorry

**Chapter 9: I'm Sorry...**

I was scared. What exactly did I say in my sleep. Obviously from the pain in Sora's eyes I must have said something. I swallowed hard a few times trying to clear the knot out of my throat. I needed to tell him everything. I wanted him to understand and forgive me, but I was at a loss.

Sora closed the magazine and threw it to the side. His eyes met mine and I could tell he wasn't angry, just sad. "So even though I already know where this is going, might as well tell me anyway."

I just looked at him for a couple minutes. I couldn't find my voice because my throat was shut tight. I felt something quick and hot run down my face but I didn't do anything about it. "It's hard to explain, I don't even know how it happened." I whispered to myself mostly.

Sora's fingers wiped the tears off my face but said nothing. He just waited for me to continue what I had to say.

"I don't know where to start nor can I explain how any of this happened. I started to fall in love with Cloud and I kissed him a few times but I always loved you more. I will always love you and I never wanted to hurt you, but I did. I'm sorry for that and I know I can't take it back but it won't happen again." I said, shaking with tears

Sora said nothing but only looked down at the sheets of his bed. I quickly got up, grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. I didn't care that I wasn't wearing appropriate clothes. I didn't run back home, instead my feet took me to the park on sixth district. I sat on a swing and cried for a long time. I more than likely had lost Sora, I have lost Cloud, I've probably even lost my sister.

After I watched my tears hit the dirt for a while I heard footsteps walking my way but I didn't look up, I didn't care anymore. "There you are Kairi, I've been looking everywhere for you." a familiar voice said. I looked up to see Aerith standing in front of me, looking more beautiful than usual. "What's wrong?" she asked after seeing the tears running down my face. She sat on the swing next to me and waited patiently for my story.

I took a deep breath. "I mess everything up!" I shouted before breaking down and crying again. Aerith came over and hugged me until my sobs became quiet gasps.

"Better?" she asked as I pulled away. I smiled and nodded at her. "Okay, we'd better get you to my house and dressed up." she smiled taking my hands and pulling me off the swing.

"What am I getting dressed up for?" I asked confused. I couldn't figure out anything special going on today.

"For your sister's wedding of course. I know it's short notice but she called and said they were having it today." Aerith explained as we left the part and took the dusty trail to her little flowery house.

"That was short notice." I said as she pushed the front door open and motioned me upstairs.

"Yeah, luckily everyone could make it today." She smiled as she set me down in a chair in front of her vanity mirror.

I smiled slightly trying to avoid looking in the mirror knowing my eyes would be all red and puffy. "Tifa always had good timing." I pointed out as Aerith started running a brush through my knotted hair.

"Yeah, some days I would swear the girl was psychic." she laughed to herself.

After a few minutes I asked, "You said everyone's coming, does that mean Sora and Zack are going to be there too?"

"Of course, that's what everyone means." she said. We were quiet as she finished my make-up, thankfully the redness and swelling in my eyes went down.

As Aerith picked my dress off the bed I couldn't help but notice it was different then hers. It was a dark lavender dress that was tight fitting that came just below the thighs. "why is my dress different than yours?" I asked after I got it on and was looking at myself in the mirror.

Aerith walked into the hall and came back with a pair of lavender stiletto's in hand. "You're the maid of honor of course." she smiled as I sat on the edge of her bed to put the shoes on.

"Of course I am." I muttered to myself as I walked over to look at myself in the mirror. I was surprised to see the girl in the mirror. It was hard to recognize myself.

A few minutes later we heard honking coming from the front of the house. "Zack offered to give us a ride." Aerith said smiling. She was so in love with Zack not even a blind person could miss it.

"What took you girls?" Zack teased as we walked outside. Aerith jumped on the motorcycle behind Zack as I hopped into the side car. "Wow Kairi you look beautiful. I barely recognized you." he winked at me as he started the motorcycle and took off down the road.

"Oh Kai, you look adorable." Tifa gushed as she pulled me into a hug as I hopped out of the motorcycle.

"Thanks Tif, You look beautiful yourself. What's the occasion?" I smiled playfully at her.

She laughed and took my hand. "Let's go get you your flowers so you can get up there." She led me to her dressing room and handed me a bouquet of flowers -provided by Aerith no doubt- and pointed me in the direction of the alter.

I quickly ran up and took my spot next to the brides maids who surprisingly I knew. Some where even my friends from school. Next to me was Namine and on her other side was Xion. I also saw Aerith and Yuffie as well. I smiled them and turned to face the males like I was supposed to do and saw Sora standing right in front of me, hands folded in front looking professional. Behind him I saw Riku and Roxas, followed by Vincent and Zack.

I felt my heart stop when Sora looked into my eyes and the sadness Returned. I quickly looked to the side and saw Cloud taking his spot. I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. When I opened my eyes the music started, signaling Tifa to walk down the Aisle.


	10. Chapter 10 The Happily Ever After?

** Chapter 10: The Happily Ever After?**

_Authors note: Sorry, last time I posted the wrong chapter so I fixed it up _

The wedding went well I'd have to say. Cloud and Tifa had the most beautiful wedding anyone could hope for and I was happy for them. They were surrounded by friends and family, what more could you possibly ask for? Through the whole wedding I avoided Sora like the plague. There was no way I could face him now. The wedding was held near the ocean which was kind of a ways out from Midgar.

After the wedding I didn't bother to stay and dance with anybody. I wondered of onto the bridge that was built right over the water. I leaned on the railing and looked down at my reflection in the setting sun. I was alone for a while before I heard someone walking on the bridge. Honestly I thought they would just walk on by, but the person stopped right next to me.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here by herself when there's a party going on?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked over to see Sora standing behind me and smiling. I quickly looked away and down at the water before I could loose it. "Nobody to hang out with I guess." I mumbled.

He gasped in a teasing tone, "A beautiful girl like you doesn't have a date?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "You got that right."

"Hmm...it's almost a crime for someone like you not to have a date. What can we do about that? Let's see...I don't have a date and you don't have a date..." he rambled on, still using a teasing tone "Oh I know! How about I take you to the party."

I turned around to look at him. He stood there with his hands folded behind his head with a big smile on his face, no trace of hurt in his eyes. "Uh...okay." I said not sure if he was serious. He took my hand and led me back to the wedding, smiling the whole way.

When we got to the wedding he led me onto the dance floor and took both of my hands into his and started dancing with me. "You look pretty today." he smiled.

"Thanks..." I blushed. I thought for sure he'd hate me for the rest of his life.

"Your welcome." He smiled as I looked down. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I thought you'd hate me forever, but you're here dancing with me like nothing ever happened." I told him.

He smiled, "You ran out of the room before I could say anything. I was hurt and needed time to think about it, but I never hated you. Today when I saw you here all I could see was the girl I fell in love with, not the mistakes she made."

My heart felt like it was about to burst. "Sora...I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." He laughed as he shook his head. "I want us to be the ones up there someday." he said as he looked up at the alter.

I smiled at him, "Who knows, maybe someday we will."

I looked around to see everyone having a good time and everyone was with the ones they loved. Xion smiled at me as she turned around to see me while Riku spun her around. Vincent was dancing with Yuffie, which was a surprise. I didn't think Vincent liked anybody. Zack and Aerith were together like always, if I had to guess they're the next ones to get married. Namine and Roxas were off in their own happy world which nobody would ever understand. And then there was the bride and groom dancing together in their own perfect world. As for me, I was with the person I belonged with in the world. I may have messed up a lot, but he forgave me and that was enough.

My life may not be perfect but as long as he's around I'll always smile and make it through the bad times. As he leaned in and kissed me I knew this was my one true love and my happily ever after.


End file.
